


The Evenstar and the Stags

by Terramyths



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, The Baratheon and Tarth tragedy conga line, the first chapter is a lot like a pilot episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terramyths/pseuds/Terramyths
Summary: When you are a child, you know to hold your friends dear. You swear to be best friends forever, with pinkies crossed, hand over your heart. Alys and Cassana manage to hold true to that vow. As suitors turned up at Greenstone, Cassana noticed that Selwyn seemed more eager to dance with her friend. For Alys, it was Cassana’s approval of Selwyn that finally opened her heart to the flirtatious giant of a man. Cassana had less say in the matter of her marriage, but Alys encouraged the first steps of commitment.So when king Aerys sent Cassana and her lord husband on a mission, Cassana invited her dear friend to join the voyage.They left their children behind on Storm’s end with Selwyn.Or, Brienne grows up with the Baratheon Brothers.
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth & Selwyn Tarth, Renly Baratheon & Brienne of Tarth, Renly Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Evenstar and the Stags

When you are a child, you know to hold your friends dear. You swear to be best friends forever, with pinkies crossed, hand over your heart. Alys and Cassana manages to hold true to that vow. As suitors turned up at Greenstone, Cassana noticed that Selwyn seemed more eager to dance with her friend. For Alys, it was Cassana’s approval of Selwyn that finally opened her heart to the flirtatious giant of a man. Cassana had less say in the matter of her marriage, but Alys encouraged the first steps of commitment.

So when king Aerys sent Cassana and her lord husband on a mission, Cassana invited her dear friend to join the voyage.

They left their children behind on Storm’s end with Selwyn.

* * *

 _How strange it is, to see a babe dressed in black_ Stannis notes in a haze of grief. Selwyn clutches his daughter as tightly as a drowning man clings to driftwood. His eyes shine with tears as they have for the past several days. He had not just lost his wife to shipbreaker’s bay, but two newborn daughters.

While they waited for the return of the _Windproud_ Selwyn had seemed sturdier than mountains, his laughs louder than volcanoes. But now it’s as if someone took a hatchet to the great oak of a man.

Meanwhile, Robert took to his vices to cope with the tragedy. He was red-faced and puffy-eyed during the funeral. Still, after people gave condolences to the brothers, both brothers were united in their anger. (“I ought to introduce those liars to my Warhammer” Robert growled). Robert’s open grief left Stannis to maintain a stiff upper lip. Perhaps it was unhealthy to act stoic in the face of calamity, but someone had to be the counterbalance.

(As the Septon droned on, Stannis held Galladon’s hand. Somehow, throughout the ceremony, Brienne and Renly never uttered a cry).

* * *

Three years later, Selwyn leaves Storm’s end to deal with pirates on Tarth, bringing Galladon with him. Much too soon, a raven comes back with a letter. Before Stannis broke the seal, he feels spots of water damage on the scroll, and smudged wax. Perhaps it is from sea spray. He fumbles for the letter opener, and the hand of the writing does not look immediately familiar.

 _Is Selwyn dead?_ No, but for the second time in too few years, Stannis goes to lock his door, leans against it, and breaks down.

* * *

A year later, Stannis wants to know which Baratheon angered the gods. Did Robert fuck a whore in the wrong temple? Did the crone take insult in Steffon’s profanity? Did the gods remember when Stannis used to stumble through the prayers as a child?

 _Seven Hells. A Siege._ By the Reach, no less. _Fuck the Gods._ If Stannis goes bald early, then he lays the blame squarely at their feet.

* * *

Perhaps, in another life, Selwyn was part of a theater troop, serving the role of narrator. Behind closed doors, Selwyn would imitate the ruder guests of Storm’s End as he goaded Stannis into a laugh. Stannis retorted that Tarth would have greater success with the Titan of Braavos. So, it’s no surprise that Brienne and Renly loved Selwyn’s stories.

But during the years of the Siege, with Selwyn stuck fighting in the Rebellion, the books fell into Stannis’s lap. (How could he resist Brienne’s eyes, her wide smiles when he relented?) Despite the fact that Stannis did not have Selwyn’s gift for storytelling, the two children still snuck into his room with stories from across the known world. Renly did not appreciate Stannis’s attempts at voices, but both children seemed to enjoy his asides. Too often, the mistakes in grammar and inaccuracies of history sent Stannis into tangents and full-blown rants. Brienne would often ask questions, and Renly often interjected with his opinions of the characters. Too often, Stannis would find him agreeing with the five-year-old. Eventually, both children would fall asleep to Stannis’s words. Soon Stannis learned it was easier to go to their room to read than risk waking the children by carrying them.

The stories were a good distraction from the siege. These children played in a world of their own imagination. Too often, he caught Brienne acting the role of the gallant knight, although Renly was less particular about his character. Sometimes he was the knight and Brienne played squire, other times he was the dragon, the villain, or the damsel. Stannis would like to join them in their fantasy, as there were plenty of banquets in that world.

Of course, Stannis kept the severity of the siege from the two children. They understood the basics, it was difficult to miss the flotilla in the bay. (Why, why won’t a storm come now? Now the gods have mercy on sailors?). But they did not know the fully, ratty extent of the situation.

* * *

Stannis knew people teared up while cutting onions. He did not know it was possible to cry at the thought of them.

* * *

The king is dead. Long live the Usurper.

* * *

Since Robert put Storm’s End at risk for his rebellion, Stannis expected that Robert would be the one to lift the siege. Every day, Stannis uses the looking glass to search for stags on the horizon.

Instead, his brother sends Ned Stark.

The wolves lead the ~~rebel~~ royal forces and drive off the Tyrell’s with ease. Apparently, by feasting in front of Storm’s end, the Reach burned through their supply like fire through dry grass. So rather than face starvation, Mace and his men withdraw with light consequences.

Perhaps in a different timeline where Stannis goes to the vale, he and Ned would have become close friends. They are both second sons, spares, growing under the overcast of more charming brothers.

Or perhaps their similar temperament would have driven them apart. After all, Brienne and Renly are thick as thieves but as different as the sun and stars. He knows it is childish to blame Lord Stark. (But the lonely child throws a shitstorm in the back of his mind).

He bites his tongue, and keeps his face neutral. “Thank you, Lord Stark, for lifting the siege. Welcome to Storm’s End.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to approach this work as sort of a butterfly effect. What happens if you change one variable in the canon, and try to keep the timeline as similar as possible?  
> So Brienne is slightly aged up from the books, just to match Renly's age. 
> 
> That said, I wrote this back in the summer, and have not had time this semester to keep updating this. I have some idea, but nothing actually plotted out.


End file.
